Nyari Duit
by Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano
Summary: Itachi sama Sasuke yang diusir dari rumah sama Fugaku harus idup kerja keras dan ngumpulin duit. Intinya, mereka harus kerja! Gimana nasib si Itachong ama si pantat ayam ini ya? Ini baru prolouge! My first fic in fandom Naruto, so go easy on me senpai! Warning inside! BUKAN YAOI!


Tittle : Nyari Duit

Chapter 1 : Prolouge

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, AU, gaje-ness, gila-ness, miss-typos, paragraf ancur, plot enjel, yang jelas ABAL seperti AUTHORNYA!

Note : Yaa-haaa! Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano dengan bangga mempersembahkan...

"NYARI DUIT"

Fic tergaje dan termengerikan sepanjang masa! Huahahahahaaaahh... Emang saya udah gila! Padahal tau MFM –fic DC saya- belon selese, eeehh maen ditinggal aje! Bukan, bukan ditinggal juga seh... cuman lagi dapet ide baru! Yaahh, mungkin ide ini emang udah pasaran seh... *pundung di selokan* T^T Aku cuman pengen melampiaskan (?) ideku aja kok ^^ Inget tuh slogannya , "Unleash your imagination" guys... Ini fic naruto pertamaku dan aku cuman seorang newbie yang benci kekerasan, jadi... Hiks, jangan keras-keras sama saya yaakk? *muka melas* Itachi : muka lo kok mirip kisame? Hi-chan : #ngejitakItachong# Sialan lo keriput, un! *ketularanDei-chan* Itachi : *siapinmangekyo* Hi-chan : piiisss, gan? v(^^;)v

So? Here it go!

.

~(^^~)... Enjoy it and Happy Reading ...(~^^)~

.

_Author's POV_

Di sebuah gubug bambu yang reot dan berukuran kecil, tinggallah seorang bocah 15 dan 17 taon. –reader : kok lo bilang bocah? Author : suka-suka dong~ All : *gebukinauthor*- Rumah yang udah dari sananya berslogan RSSSSS alias Rumah Sangat Sempit Sekali Selonjor Saja Susah ini atepnya udah ditambel pake beragam tip ex (?) sama pengapus super gede. Ini rumah emang udah persis bener ama salah satu pemiliknya yang mukanya sekarang lagi ditambel sana-sini bekas tawuran sama kucing tetangga (?).

Pemilik rumah –kalo bisa dibilang rumah sih- ini adalah... SEORANG UCHIHA!

Kaget? Bingung? Shock? Jantungan? Kejang-kejang? Masuk Rumah Sakit Konoha aje dah tuh sana! #authorlebay *dibakarreader

Bek tu setori, gubug derita ini emang milik sang Uchiha loh! Kenapa? Soalnya si Itachong ama Sauce Cay –kagak enak bener nama lu, Sas!- ngajak ribut mulu kerjaannya! Awalnya mereka kerja di perusahaan si Uchiha Fugaku, tapi langsung didepak sama sang bokap gara-gara si Itachi di kantor kerjanya ngaca mulu dan engga kerja sedetik pun. Si Sasuke? Dia maahh, emang ngerjain tugasnya... Ya, ngelaksanain tugasnya buat merintah-merintah bawahannya! Kurang ajar banget yak tuh bocah? Alhasil bin alakhir, si Itachong ini buka salon meski yang kerja disana orang kagak bener semua –macem akatsuki-. Jadilah tuh salon "ITACHONG ANTI KERIPUT" dibuka dengan nistanya (?) 2 bulan lalu. Si pantat ayam sih, ogah kerja. Dia kagak pengen tangannya yang alus, muluuuss, jadi keriputan (?) kayak kakaknya.

"Apes banget gue hari iniiii..." suara sumbang *ditampolItachi* milik si keriput terdengar, ngebikin para kodok langsung mati on the spot (?). Suaranya yang bak orang kelaperan kagak makan 7 hari 7 malem itu ngebikin pemuda penyuka tomat langsung jatoh nge-gubrak dengan gaya engga Uchiha banget.

"Kampret lu, Baka Aniki! Jangan tampil dengan muka abstrak elo itu dong! Ngagetin aja..." si adek dengan ngga sopannya nunjuk-nunjuk muka keriputan Itachong yang kagak tau kenapa makin ancur dan kagak berbentuk, penuh luka goresan.

"Heh, sopan bener lo! Kan eikeh jadi begindang gara-gara berebutan ikan sama kucing sebelah, booo~" sanggah si sulung dengan aksen bencong yang bikin para Itachi's FG pada bolak-balek wastafel sambil hoek-hoek jijik. Sasuke mah udah hapal dan ngerti banget dari jaman baheula, dari jaman Siti Nurbaya make behel digiginya, kalo abang dia tuh emang 'melambai'.

Si rambut chicken butt itu mangap, tapi lalet kagak ada yang mau masuk ke goa yang pasalnya ngga pernah disikat sama si empunya itu *authordibacokSasuke*. "Dan elo kalah ama si kucing? Berarti kite kagak makan malem dong?" kata si Sasuke yang emang jenius di sekolahnya ini, ngeliat kakaknya pulang dengan tangan melompong dan penuh cakaran kucing. Si Itachi cuman ngangguk dengan pasrahnya, terus dia mulai nyalahin si adek.

"Makanya elo kerja juga dong, Sas! Masa gue doang seh? Tega bener sama abangmu yang ganteng ini, Sasukee..." si Itachong ngambil kaca ngga tau dari mana dan langsung pasang pose-pose yang menurut dia keren –padahal mah engga banget- dengan alay dan lebaynya. Dasar, kege-eran lo Itachi!

"Iye, nanti dah gua bantuin... Kasian juga elu yang udah tua kerontang tinggal nunggu mati ini kerja ngga jelas, sementara gue asik sekolah doang..." putus sang Uchiha cilik, masih punya hati. "Tapi kerjanya seterah gue yak? Dan sebagai gantinya, elo harus minggat dari idup gue!" lanjut si Sasu-teme, pantes bener ama nama julukannya yang satu itu.

Si banci nyasar –itachong maksudnya- langsung mewek dan nangis ampe banjir bandang (?) di muka Sasuke. "Jangan dong, Otoutoo~ Nanti eikeh bobonya dimanaa~?" serunya sambil megangin kaki adeknya, sok dramatis.

"Di tong sampah! Dimana kek, seterah elo... Ogah gue yang kece ini punya Aniki keriputan!" ujarnya ngga berperasaan banget.

"Apa sih, Sasuke? Gantengan gue kale daripada elo!" sergah si Itachi bencong a.k.a Itachong penuh rasa pe-de.

"Diihh, ganteng keriput lo! Liat dong tampang cool gueh iniii..." si Sasu malahan pamer mukanya yang mulus tapi stoic itu.

"Cakepan gue!"

"Gue lah! Lu katarak?"

"Elo kali yang buta!"

"Najis lu! Burung KAKAK TUA!"

"Anak ayam nyemplung ke empang, mati satu tinggal 9!"

"Keriput kok kepe-dean?"

"TOMATTO FREAK!"

"BAKA ANIKI!"

Geeezz, mereka berdua tuh ribut banget seh? Oke, daripada author conge plus budeg sesaat gara-gara duo Uchiha kege-eran itu, mending kita tutup aja ya prolouge fic nista ini? Wokeh, sampe jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaaaa... *ngelambaiin kaos kaki* -reader : kagak sopan!-

.

~(^^~)... To Be Continue ...(~^^)~

.

Author's Note :

WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHHH! *ketawa nista*

Gimana noh prolouge-nya? Menarik kagak? *ngengir gaje* saya ini newbie, jadi gomen kalo paragrafnya berantakan dan banyak typosnya yaaa... Oh, dan Hi-chan sengaja naroh Itachong sama Sasu-teme sebagai orang melarat! Gomen nasai, tapi kan sekali-kali pengen gituuu liat mreka kagak jadi Tuan Besar Uchiha dari kalangan elit itu... Wuahahaha, ini tuh fic yang bakal mengisahkan perjuangan para Uchiha yang berusaha balik jadi orkay alias orang kaya! Nanti juga ada Namikaze bersodara, sama Akatsuki yang bakalan dibikin nista sama author loohh~ *jingkrak-jingkrang seneng* Oh ya, ini tuh pairnya straight bukan slash atau BL ataupun Yuri, maaf bagi yang fujodanshi ya? Dan berhubung saya udah bakom (read : banyak omong) bangeeettt... Jadiii...

Keep or Delete?

Kira-kira nih cerita Hi-chan lanjut apa engga neh? Mohon reviewnya yaakk... saran dan kritik, bahkan flame pun saya terima dengan hati selebar lapangan bola basket! Jadi plis review ya... *bungkuk-bungkuk ala Hinata*

Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano-


End file.
